1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to management of browser content and more specifically to managing historical caching and retrieval of dynamic, rotating browser content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web pages, distributed by computing systems over networks, have become an important medium for communicating information to people all over the world. In an effort to maximize the amount of information communicated within the display area of a web page, web pages may include one or more spaces programmed to instruct a browser or other application to dynamically rotate the content displayed within the space. In one example, a web page may include a rotating content space through a JavaScript attached to the web page for specifying instructions for a browser to rotate the content displayed within a particular space of a web page, as the browser reads and displays the web page.
While inserting rotating content into a web page may increase the amount of content a web page owner can display with the web page, the actual effectiveness of a user interacting with rotating content may vary based on the user accessing the web page. For example, among multiple users viewing a web page with rotating content, the effectiveness of rotating content may diminish as some users will perceive the content as rotating too quickly and other users will perceive the content as rotating too slowly. In another example of diminishing effectiveness of rotating content, a user may wish to review already displayed content within the rotation, but the user may lose interest while waiting for the rotation of content to reach the desired content and move to another task.